The grant will be used solely to fund travel, registration, and subsistence for participants in the Gordon Research Conference on Epithelial Differentiation. Participants involved in investigational techniques germane to epithelial differentiation will be invited. Invitation will not be limited to investigators working on epithelia. Our attempt will be made to expose investigators dedicated to biology of epithelial differentiation to state of the art investigative techniques. Conversely, investigators from other areas will be exposed to the biological problems of epithelial differentiation. Specific areas to be discussed are epidermal gene action, keratin, basic protein, and cell envelope synthesis and post-translational modification, cell surface macromolecules, keratinocyte attachment and adhesion, proteases, carcinogenesis and differentiation of keratinocytes.